Wedding Bells, Cloister Bells
by sudipal
Summary: The Doctor is marrying Romana. Did anyone think it would be that simple?... Sorry, horrible summary. Complete.
1. The Invitation

Author's Note: This is the first time I'm posting a story that I haven't pretty much finished yet (though I do have an outline and know where it's heading). So reviews are completely appreciated, especially negative ones so that I can add and edit where need be.

Also, please keep in mind that I'm using the Tenth Doctor. And Gallifrey and the Time Lords are restored from the Time War (just trust me on this).

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. And if you don't like the situations I've put them in, be sure that I will run straight for the TARDIS and dematerialize without a second thought.

* * *

**Wedding Bells, Cloister Bells**

**Chapter 1**

Captain Jack was sitting at his desk when he heard a familiar whooshing sound. His eyes immediately glued themselves to the CCTV, expecting to see a blue police box. He was shocked to see quite a different image materialize, and so he instinctively ran to the location of the strange appearance.

He stood before a pillar similar to the others in the area; the only reason Jack was able to tell it apart was because it wasn't symmetrical with the rest of them. "Hello?" he said, unsure why he should actually be expecting a response. He paused as a young woman suddenly appeared before him, as though she had somehow emerged from the pillar. She was blonde, petite, and totally gorgeous, Jack observed. She looked at him, then down at a list she was holding in her hand, then back at him again.

"Are you Jack Harkness?" she asked.

"_Captain _Jack Harkness," said Jack, a broad grin forming on his face. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jenny," she said. "And I'm here to invite you to a wedding."

"Whose?" asked Jack, who was definitely not expecting this scenario.

"The Doctor's," Jenny said, as though it were perfectly obvious.

Jack nearly dropped dead from shock right there. "The Doctor's getting married?!" he gasped. "To whom? When? Where?"

"You're not the first one to ask that today," said Jenny. "I told everyone inside that I'd explain the details after I picked up all the people on my list. You're the last. So if you'll please step inside, you'll get all the answers to your questions."

Jack stepped silently inside, as there was nothing more he could say, anyway. He wasn't surprised by the size of the room he entered, but by the number of people inside. He surveyed the space to look for any familiar faces. "Jack!" he heard someone call. Martha was soon beside him, giving him a big hug.

"Martha Jones," he smiled. "My favorite UNIT employee. How are you?"

"I'm just great," she said. "But can you believe it, about the Doctor, I mean?"

"I won't believe it until I see it," Jack replied.

All conversation stopped when Jenny called for everyone's attention. All eyes were suddenly on her. She cleared her throat and began: "Hello. I'm Jenny. As all of you know by now, the Doctor is getting married, and all of his former Companions are invited. This is a surprise gift on behalf of the bride, so he doesn't actually know you're coming."

"But who's the bride? How did they meet?" asked Victoria.

"Her name is Romanadvoratrelundar, Romana for short. She's a fellow Time Lord who used to travel with the Doctor."

"Another Time Lord?" asked Mickey. "But the Doctor said they were all gone?"

"Well," said Jenny. "They're back. And Gallifrey. Long story. She and the Doctor were engaged before the war, and now they've picked up where they left off. Of course, they had to wait. Romana didn't feel comfortable resigning from the presidency before Gallifrey was stable enough to handle a change in power."

"Wait, so this woman is the leader of the Time Lords?" asked Harry.

"Not any more. She resigned yesterday."

"Wait a minute," said Nyssa, turning to Tegan, who was standing beside her. "Didn't Adric used to mention someone named Romana, who traveled with the Doctor when Adric first met him."

"Right!" said Tegan, suddenly remembering. "But then she decided to stay in E-Space."

"That's the one," said Jenny.

"Okay," said Grace. "Now that we've learned the validity of the bride, who are you? How do you know the Doctor?"

"I'm his daughter," Jenny said, rather grandly.

"His daughter?!" about a dozen or so people guffawed at once.

"It's true," she said. "If you don't believe me, ask Martha." Everyone suddenly turned to Martha.

"It's true," was all Martha could say. Really, what was she supposed to say? Surely she wasn't going to be the one talk about Messaline, and progenation machines, and the Source. She was confused enough as it was already and didn't need people looking to her for all the answers just now. She saw Jenny die without regenerating and now she's perfectly okay. Jenny explained about that when she located Martha, but it was still kind of weird to see her now.

"So does that make you Susan's aunt?" Barbara asked.

"Oh, you know Susan?" Jenny smiled. "Actually, it's funny. I may be her aunt, but she's several centuries older than me."

"And how is she?" asked Barbara.

"Oh, she's just fine. She's on Gallifrey already. She lives on Earth most of the time, though. Just in for the occasion."

Barbara turned to Ian. "Oh, I just can't wait to see her again."

"Me too," Ian agreed. He turned to Jenny and chuckled. "But will we? You haven't inherited the Doctor's steering skills, have you?"

"Well," said Jenny, a bit put-off by the remark. "You can't expect someone to be able to handle a broken ship to his fullest capacity. If I were him, I'd have at least waited to steal a TARDIS that was in perfect working condition. But that's the difference between he and I."

"Steal?" asked the Brigadier. "Do you mean to say that the Doctor stole his TARDIS?"

"He had his reasons," Jenny shrugged. She walked over to the control console and started pressing buttons. The engine moved, and everyone could feel it as the ship materialized a few moments later.

Jenny turned on the scanners. Outside was a small, simple room. There were a few seats, and a table, and some shelves against the wall. It seemed like some sort of waiting area. In the room were two women. One was tall, with long raven hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long white robe. The other was a brunette with blue eyes; she would have seemed really easy to get along with if not for the knife that she carried by her side. Jenny told everyone to hold on a moment, opened the doors, and walked out to greet them. She brought them both inside and introduced them. The one with the knife was Leela, the other was Romana.

"I'm so pleased you all could come," said Romana, smiling sweetly. "The Doctor's told me so much about all of you. I just know he'll be so surprised."

"Where is Dad, anyway?" asked Jenny.

"He and Susan had some business to take care of," Romana said, rather quickly.

"What business?"

Romana looked at her a little uneasily. "Well, the Doctor rarely ever returns here, and he's usually busy when he does. And this is Susan's first time back at all since she originally left."

"You mean...?" gasped Jenny.

"Yes, they went home," answered Romana.

* * *

End of chapter 1. Some of you might be wondering about Jack; I'm in denial about season 3, so I'm just not dealing with it in this story. No spoilers for those who haven't watched it yet. Also, some might be questioning why Ace wasn't standing beside Leela and Romana. Well... I've only seen one Ace story a while ago, so I didn't really know what to do with her. Also, I've never read any of the novelizations, so the only scenario I'm including from them is Romana's reign as Madam President.

Oh, and if anyone wants to request a character for me to focus on in a later chapter, I'll probably attempt it unless I'm not too familiar with them.


	2. Final Respects

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the BBC. But once I finally fix the chameleon circuit, they'll never able to find them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor and Susan made their way on foot to the old estate. It was funny to the Doctor to think of his actually having lived in a real house, that didn't move to different locations, that didn't have a sentient aura; but the Doctor remembered it, so it had to be true. But it had been so long since he had seen the place. When the house finally came into view, he turned to Susan. There was this gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, and, for an instant, he wanted to ask his granddaughter if they should just turn back, that whatever they were expecting to find had long ago disappeared from this place. They had both found new homes already.

Susan looked at the Doctor and noticed an expression she recognized, but had only seen on rare occasions: it was a look of fear. She was having doubts about this journey, and if even her grandfather was having second thoughts, then what were they both doing here? But she knew that the Doctor needed her to be strong, that this was important, and they may regret it if they didn't take the opportunity to go now. "Grandfather," she said. "Do you think they'll like me? I was only a child when we left."

"Of course they'll like you," said the Doctor. "Who couldn't like you? It's their reaction to _me_ that I'm worried about. I don't know if they'll have forgiven me for leaving. And they never had the strongest opinion of me in the first place."

They reached the house, and the Doctor was just about to knock when he stopped his hand. "Wait," he said. "Let's go around back first."

"What's around back?" asked Susan.

"The people we actually want to visit," said the Doctor, taking Susan's arm in his.

The graveyard was largely ceremonial, as when a Time Lord runs out of regenerations, his consciousness enters the Computer Matrix, while his physical form fades away. If he were unlucky enough to die before his life cycle was up, he was usually cremated. So the estate's graveyard was filled only with memorial plaques. Susan and the Doctor threaded through the names of their forebearers in silent respect. The Doctor scanned for the names that used to appear on his lips so often, but were now even forbidden from his thoughts if he could help it.

Both were too absorbed with their task; neither noticed the stone lying in their path, and so Susan accidentally landed on it with her in-step.

"Ow," Susan yelped.

The Doctor turned to her. "What happened?"

"My foot," she said, reaching down to rub it. "I took a funny step." The Doctor saw a small bench close by, so he helped Susan to sit. Both took a moment to rest. Susan leaned her head against her grandfather's shoulder, and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her for support.

"I can't find them anywhere," he said.

"We will," said Susan. "Don't worry."

"What are we even doing here?" he sighed. "What did I expect to happen once I did find them? Only their names are left."

"But we need closure, Grandfather," said Susan, sitting up straight again. "We never got to say goodbye."

"They won't hear us," said the Doctor.

"But it's not for them," said Susan. "It's for us. I miss them, Grandfather."

"So do I," he said. "I can remember every single expression, every gesture, every movement that they made. Sometimes I dream of them. They seem so real. But then I wake up, and they're gone. And then I get the urge the run; to run so far that my dreams can't follow me, so they can't hurt me again. But I can never travel far enough, it seems."

Both grandfather and granddaughter held each other close. Susan's gaze wandered, and for a moment she almost missed it. "Grandfather, look!" she said, pointing to a group of plaques. "Over there!"

The Doctor stood up and walked in the direction indicated to him, Susan following close behind. He found a memorium to those whose lives were lost on that fateful day that began the Doctor's long exile. He bent to his knees, which had begun to buckle now anyway, so it was good that the names he was looking for were close to the bottom of the list. And there they were! He instinctively shut his eyes and brushed his fingers and open palm over them, exploring the grooves that the letters created. He felt the tears pouring down his cheeks. He opened his eyes when he sensed Susan kneel down next to him.

"I love you all," she whispered, tears in her eyes as well. They both just sat their for a moment.

"Grandfather?" Susan suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Susan?" he said.

"I know it must have been difficult. Raising me on your own, I mean. And I just want to say thank you."

"Susan... I..." the Doctor stammered, for once unable to find the words. Instead he just hugged her tight. She buried her face in his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

They were still sitting before the memorial plaque when they suddenly heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. They both turned to find a very stern looking woman with her arms folded over her chest peering down at them.

"Hello, Thete," she said coldly.

The Doctor groaned more audibly than he had meant. "I prefer 'the Doctor' now, actually," he responded.

"Follow me," she said, turning around briskly and starting to walkaway. The Doctor and Susan got to their feet and followed a few steps behind, towards the direction of the house.


	3. Past Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor. Well, at least not in this regeneration. But maybe someday...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"So, how did you manage to find us all?" asked Sara Jane. The Doctor couldn't even find South Croydon, how could anyone manage to locate all these people spanning from who knows how far-reaching across the galaxies?

"I must admit that it took some ingenuity on my part," said Romana, grinning superiorly. "I told the Doctor that he had traveled with so many people over the years that he probably couldn't even remember them all. That got him so mad that he stormed off and about an hour later came back with a fully typed out list of all his companions, plus how they met, why they departed, and if he regenerated during their time together. It was simply amazing. You've all touched him so deeply, you know."

"He has a funny way of showing it," said Mickey.

"Pardon?"

"I just never got the feeling he liked me all that much," he said. That wasn't true, and he instantly regreted saying it our loud. Sure, the Doctor usually liked to call him an idiot, but it was all in jest... mostly in jest. He considered the Doctor a friend, but sometimes he still wondered what things would've been like for Rose and he if the Doctor never materialized into their lives... probably killed by Autons, but you know what he meant. And Mickey the Idiot just had to open up a huge can of worms right now without the Doctor even here to defend himself.

"That's nothing," said Ian. "The Doctor would threaten to kick out Barbara and I practically every week, no matter where we landed." He turned to Barbara. "Do you remember that time he got really fed up with us? It's a good thing I talked him into seeing us off or else the two of us would've been stranded in Revolutionary France (and probably for not very long, either, if you catch my drift)."

"I still remember the time he snapped at us," said Nyssa. "He said how he never got to choose his company: that I had begged him to come along, that Tegan barged her way in with her curiosity, and that Adric was a stowaway."

"But you can't blame him for that?" said Tegan. Sure, she was usually all for criticizing the Doctor, but not for this. "He was under a lot of pressure; the entire universe was about to be destroyed."

"Oh, I know you're right," said Nyssa, her pacificist Trakenite-nature kicking in. Deep down, she knew the Doctor cared about her. And once upon a time, she would've done anything for him. Even kill for him if need be, though the Doctor would never have a llowed it. That's just the kind of man the Doctor was.

"He abandoned me," said Peri, stoicly.

"Really?" asked Jo. "I can't imagine him doing that." Sometimes it was even she who felt like she had abandoned him.

"He left me without saying goodbye," said Peri. "That really hurt me."

"He once left me, too," said Tegan. "But it was all through some miscommunication. I forgave him."

"He did the same to me, too," said Jack. "Technically never apologized about it. Just gave me some flimsy excuse."

"Well, at least he gave you an excuse," said Peri. "I didn't see him again at all. I never even had a chance to tell him I met someone. He probably doesn't even know what happened to me... Do you know I'm a queen?"

"Wait?" said Mel, suddenly. "Are you Peri?"

"Yes," she answered, very surprised by the question.

"You've got it all wrong," Mel said.

"What do you mean?" asked Peri.

"The Time Lords snatched the Doctor out of time and put him on trial. The Valeyard falsified all the evidence against him. The Doctor thought you were dead and that it was all his fault; he was devastated."

"What? He really thought I was dead?"

"The truth was eventually revealed, but still!" said Mel, emphatically. "And it's got to be the worst feeling in the world to have everyone against you, and the only one who's willing to stand up to the injustice is your worst enemy."

"Who was that?" asked Polly.

"The Master," said Mel. "The Doctor would be long dead right now if it weren't for him."

"Yeah, but the Master also killed him once," said Tegan. "So I suppose that makes them even. And the only reason he snapped at us like Nyssa just mentioned was because the only way he knew to save everyone was to partner with the Master to come up with a way to stop the destruction, and we were complaining that he shouldn't. It must have been terribly stressful for him."

"I don't know how he manages to get himself into situations like that all the time," said the Brigadier. "It's like he's a magnet to danger. Simply incredible."

"Think of all the enemies he's made over the years," said Sara Jane.

"Like the Master," said Peri.

"Or the Black Guardian," said Turlough.

"Or the Cybermen," said Victoria.

"Or the Daleks," said Ian. "Of course, Barbara and I shall have to thank them. We'd never have gotten back home without them. The Doctor certainly wasn't able to manage it."

"Of all the creatures I have met with the Doctor," said Leela. "The one I was most afraid of was the Doctor himself."

"The Doctor!" gasped Sara Jane. "But why?"

"On my planet, he was a vengeful god of evil," Leela said. She noticed some curious looks. "Sometimes he makes large mistakes." Several heads bobbed in understanding.

"You can say that again," agreed Martha. "But come on, yeah. We all know he likes us. Our friendship with him is something special; that's why we're all here. And I think it's been proven that he still thinks about us after we've gone."

"I've seen many versions of the fellow, and met many of his companions," said the Brigadier. "Believe me, he gets rather out of sorts after he says goodbye. He barely spoke for a week after Miss Shaw quit, buried himself in his ridiculous experiments. And even though I had to practically blackmail the Doctor into letting Miss Grant assist him at first, he was very depressed to see her go, too. Happy for her, to be sure, but still didn't like that she went."

"You had to force him to get along with me?" asked Jo, a little hurt. "Well... I didn't make the greatest first impression."

"That's okay," said Liz. "If he can still call the Brigadier a friend after all they've been through, you should have nothing to worry about. They made quite a duo- both were so insufferably hot-headed. What did he call you that time... 'a pompous, self opinionated idiot.' I almost died laughing."

"Yes," said the Brigadier, calmly. "And then he made a fine spectacle of himself by leaving in such a hissy-fit... Served him right to land in the rubbish tip."

"What? We don't want to bear a grudge over a few hasty words, now do we?" Liz said, trying her best to quote as accurately as possible. "No... not all the years that you two have worked together."

The Brigadier frowned.

"Come along my dear fellow. Put on a smile!" she continued.

"If you're quite done, Miss Shaw..." said the Brigadier. Her smirk informed him that she was.

"Well," said Romana. "I hope you're all quite done because the Doctor should be back any moment. And I'd hate for all of you to pounce on him at once, demanding reparations for past grievances. That's not why I brought you here."

Everyone suddenly became silent with sheepish expressions on their faces. Barbara took the initiative to step forward. "We're sorry, Romana. It's just that we're all suddenly reminded of all these things we've done- some exhilirating, some frightening, or both at once. It's pretty hard to believe we were really there, like it must have been something we dreamed. We've all learned and grown from these experiences; it was all the Doctor's doing. And you should know that even if it was sometimes hard to keep up with his unanticipated thoughts and emotions, we can never express the gratitude we have towards him for making us who we are now."

Romana smiled. "Now I know why the Doctor liked you, Barbara."

"Yes, I'd grown to really like him, too," said Barbara. "He may not do it often, but he _is_ very good with apologies."

"Really?" said Romana, grinning. "You shall have to tell me more about that sometime."


	4. Preparations

Warning: Beware of Robotic Dog! He will make you feel stupid.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"He's coming," announced Jenny, her eyes peeled to the scanners.

"Everyone stay here," said Romana hurriedly. "I'll bring him in. Look, you can watch on the scanners." She left Jenny's TARDIS and went back into the outer room. She had just settled herself in a chair when the Doctor and Susan walked in.

"How did it go, Doctor?" she asked non-chalantly.

"Don't ask," he said, collapsing into the chair next to her. Susan stood next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder in sympathy.

"It can't have been that bad," said Romana. But the look the Doctor gave her told her otherwise.

"It was excrusciating," he exclaimed. "Give me a Dalek any day of the week, just don't let me have to put up with that again."

"So will any of them show up?" Romana asked.

"If they do, it would be out of either curiosity or spite," he said.

"But they're your family!" she protested. Even though she too had abandoned her family to go traipsing through time and space, they were all ready to forgive and forget.

"Ha! The only family I need is Susan and Jenny. And you, of course."

"Oh, Grandfather..." said Susan, leaning down, wrapping her arms around him, and kissing his cheek.

"Cheer up. You're getting married today."

"Yes, yes." It was physically impossible for him to remain upset with Susan nearby.

"Oh, that reminds me..." said Romana, suddenly thinking of something from before. "Andred stopped by to drop off your robe."

"Aawww... do I have to wear it?" he whined.

"Of course you do."

"But the hats are so ridiculous!" he insisted.

"Doctor," said Romana in her best scolding tone. "I've seen some of the things you've worn over the centuries; you're no one to judge fashion. And besides- you're a Prydonian; it's an honor to wear the colors that symbolize your stature."

"Fine," he said. "But I won't like it."

"You don't have to like it," she retorted. "You just have to wear it."

"But it's not going to be as much fun wearing those robes when we make our quick getaway..."

"_Quick getaway_?" Romana asked, utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Romana," the Doctor said, in what seemed to her a very serious voice. "Every time I visit Gallifrey, I get chased by guards, get accused of crimes I don't commit, or get inducted as Lord President; in which case, we'll need to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Doctor, you attract trouble."

"Do you know how many times the Time Lords have tried to execute me?" said the Doctor, irritated by emerging memories.

"Just the once at your second trial?" said Romana. She hadn't recalled anything else like that mentioned in his files; and she'd read through _those_ dozens of times.

"If you'll believe that, you'll believe anything," he said. "And if you think that was my second trial... Most of my dealings with the Time Lords have been kept off the record."

"Really?" asked Susan, herself becoming interested now. She had always been slightly worried imagining the situations her grandfather could manage to get himself into, and she knew all too well the power that the Time Lords possessed.

"Why do you think I rarely ever came back? Usually only when they summoned me... And they always had to find me first."

"But you were so insistent that time, remember?" said Romana. "You were told to bring me back here. I was the one who wanted to ignore them, but you said we couldn't."

"Well, they would have found us eventually," he said.

"We could've reinstalled the Randomizer?" suggested Romana.

"Surely you're joking?" said the Doctor.

"Yes," said Romana, forming a smile. "I am, in fact. That was the worst idea you ever had. And you would bypass it all the time, anyway."

"And the Black Guardian only ever came after me once," the Doctor mused. "The most paltry attempt on my life ever; even Andred did a better job. I can't believe I was ever afraid of that third rate trickster."

"Well, he _is_ a Guardian," said Romana. "And you did get on his bad side. Those were the days, Doctor. Remember how much you hated me when we first met?"

"Me?" said the Doctor, playing innocent. "I didn't hate you. Perhaps I thought you were an annoying little know-it-all who had no experience in the real world, and was too busy psychoanalyzing people to really be able to learn from them... but I didn't hate you." He paused for a moment and looked straight at Romana. "Did you hate me?"

"Well... no. But you were infuriating. I couldn't understand how someone so old could be so childish."

"Well, what's the point of being old if you can't act childish?" said the Doctor. "And I wasn't that old!"

"Not according to you anyway," chided Romana. "And I bet you've totally lost track of your age again."

"I have not... I'm... I'm...Well, why is everyone so preoccupied with age anyway? It's how you feel that counts."

"In other words, you've lost count," she said.

"Shut up, Romana."

"I win."

"You may have won the battle, but not the war," said the Doctor.

"And we'll have plenty of time for all that. Hopefully. The way you always get yourself into dangerous situations, I might end up a widow before being a bride."

"Surely you don't think I'll get myself into that much trouble between now and this evening?" he asked.

"Knowing you, Doctor..." said Romana. "Now I know why you go through so many travel companions- they must fear for their lives at every moment. At least I could regenerate."

"The people I have traveled with over the years were quite strong when it came to their resolve. I taught them well."

"You taught them?!" said Romana, astonished.

"Like I taught you," said the Doctor in all seriousness... well, partial seriousness.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself..." said Romana, but then she formed a new idea. "Or maybe they can tell you?"

"Huh?" asked the Doctor, unsure what she meant.

"Follow me," Romana said, rising from her chair. The Doctor did the same, and both he and Susan followed her to a column that he suddenly realized he hadn't noticed before. Romana stepped inside and the other two did the same.


	5. Surprise!

Disclaimer: This story is not bigger on the inside. Any attempts at making it bigger on the inside without proper Time Lord supervision will result in a catastrophic implosion destroying the majority of the solar system.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my..." said the Doctor at seeing all the familiar faces. "This is brilliant!" He looked around the room.

"Steven... Jo... Tegan!"

"Hello, Doctor," said Tegan to the Doctor, also giving an acknowledging smile to Susan, whom she knew wouldn't remember meeting her, though. Only herself, Turlough, and her Doctor (the young-looking, cricket- loving one) would remember since they didn't leave by Time Scoop like the others. She remembered that whole adventure- and not just that... Everything. "I'm sorry how we left things off."

"No worries," he said. "All water under the bridge."

"But Doctor..."

"Brave heart, Tegan."

"I've missed that," she said.

"And I've missed you... All of you!" he said, taking a quick glance across the room.

"So... Doctor," approached Ian.

"Chatterton, is that you?" said the Doctor, shaking his hand.

"No," said Ian, sighing. "It's Chesterton. It's astonishing how after all these years you still can't get my name straight."

"Well," said the Doctor. "If it were worth remembering, I might remember it."

Ian turned to Romana. "You better keep an eye on this one- not all right in the head, you know." The Doctor snorted. "And I see you've been partaking in more cocoa," said Ian, grinning.

The Doctor's eyes bulged as he whispered loudly through clenched teeth, "Ix-nay of the ocoa-cay!"

"What was that about cocoa?" asked Romana, intrigued.

"What? He hasn't mentioned Cameca?" said Ian, in mock surprise.

"Whose Cameca?" Romana asked.

"His former fiancée," said Ian.

"I'm going to kill you," said the Doctor in a steady, serious voice. Too bad he opposed violence.

"Your former _what_!" said Romana, her tone not exactly very friendly at that moment.

"I was unaware of the local customs of Aztec society," the Doctor said, turning to a very angry Romana. He had told her about Rose, River, and even Reinette (what was with him and R-named women, anyway?), but he had failed to mention one woman, and now he's suddenly in the dog-house. "Besides, I don't even think you were born yet when it happened; you can't possibly be upset at me for that."

"No," said Romana, with a resound sigh. "I suppose I can't."

The Doctor made his rounds throughout the room. He received hugs and kisses from the women, hand shakes from the men. Except Jack. He planted one right straight on the Doctor's lips. To which, the Doctor yelped, pushed Jack away, and grabbed the closest person to him (Martha) as a human shield.

"You know he doesn't like it when you do that," Martha said to Jack.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Jack chuckled. He turned to his side, saw Susan and flashed a smile. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Captain Jack Harkness," he introduced himself, causing Susan to blush.

"Jack," said the Doctor, emerging from behind Martha. "Don't you dare, or I'll kill you for the rest of eternity!"

Jack took a step back, and said, "I was only saying hello."

"I know what you were doing!" said the Doctor, giving him the evil eye.

"Grandfather," said Susan. "Is there something wrong with him?" The Doctor burst out laughing, and Jack frowned. "No. I mean... There's something about him. His aura. Oh, I don't know. I apologize."

"What you're sensing is that he's a fixed point in time," explained the Doctor.

"What did you do to this poor man, Doctor?" said Romana.

"Me?" he protested, his voice getting noticeably squeakier. "I didn't do anything!"

"Ha!" snorted Jack.

"Still managing to get yourself into trouble, aye Doctor?" mused the Brigadier.

"Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart!" said the Doctor, his face beaming with excitement.

"Yes, hello Doctor," said the Brigadier in a cool manner. "Changed again, I see."

"Oh that's right!" said the Doctor. "You haven't seen this one yet. Strange, since you've met like every other me. Some at the same time... Well, what do you think?" The Doctor stood upright and posed.

"Alright, Doctor. Very fetching." The Brigadier couldn't really care less after all this time; but he'd had to put up with a lot worse from the Doctor, so he just decided to amuse the poor fellow.

"Have you met Romana?" the Doctor asked, waving a hand in her direction.

"Actually, yes," said the Brigadier. "Don't you remember?" He noticed the Doctor's quizzical expression. "No, I suppose not; isn't that a switch? This was back when you still had the curly hair and that ridiculously long scarf. She looked different as well. You popped in for a visit, and told me all about this ordeal you just had in France. And that since your plan of revealing all of Earth's perks to Romana had failed, you decided to stop in and pay me a quick visit."

"And you should consider yourself honored, Brigadier," said Romana. "He bypassed the Randomizer special for that trip, much to my protest."

"Well, it didn't make much of a difference, did it?" said the Doctor defensively, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But you went to all that trouble to install it!" said Romana. "What was the point of it?"

"Well," said the Doctor. "If I hadn't, the Time Lords would have tracked us down a lot quicker."

"Oh," said Romana, in a kinder tone. "So maybe it wasn't that pointless after all."

"Gotten yourself out of another one, aye Doctor?" the Brigadier whispered in his ear.


	6. The Wedding

Warning: Too many Doctors in one room may cause insanity, frustration, and an explosion the size of Belgium.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The Panopticon was already filled with Time Lords in their ceremonial robes. Leela led the group of companions to watch from the second level. The special guests looked around in wonder at the green walls and convex ceiling. There was a staircase leading into the room, providing access to both levels. Several doors with triangular lintels provided separate entrances from all sides. There was a round stage with a shorter rectangular section sticking out of one side to provide a step down to the floor. There was a quick hush and the room suddenly fell silent. A door that had hidden itself into the green wall opened from the top, providing a stairway to the round stage. A woman in a white robe and headdress emerged.

The Minister walked down until she reached the stage, and there she stood, erect and proper. Next the Doctor and Romana, both dressed in scarlet and orange, emerged from the same door. They walked in separate directions around the Minister and stopped in front of her as a barrier between her and the crowd. They knelt before the Minister in unison.

"We gather to witness the joining of two Time Lords into an eternal bond," the Minister announced to the crowd. "May they follow in the ways of Rassilon and protect the course of Time."

All the while, the Minister had been holding a goblet close to her chest. This goblet was golden with the a patterning of the Seal of Rassilon along the rim."Now drink from the Cup of Rassilon to symbolize the sweet taste and lasting residue of your satisfying union."

She extended her hand so that the couple before her could reach. The Doctor, still kneeling, took the goblet with both hands and sipped from it. He then handed it to Romana, who also took it with both hands and drank. The Minister took the goblet back from her.

"May your bond bring forth generations of peace in Gallifrey," said the Minister, smiling.

The Doctor and Romana arose. Both were beaming. The Doctor took Romana's arm and led her off of the stage. Susan wasted no time in running over and ensnaring her grandfather into a great hug, before doing the same to Romana. Jenny came over and did the same.

The newlyweds were suddenly bombarded with congratulations and well wishes. "Thete, you old dog," said Drax, slapping him on the back. "I never imagined back on Atrios that I'd see you two here like this."

"No," said the Doctor. "I don't think any of us did. And please... it's 'The Doctor,' not 'Thete.'"

"Whose not Thete?" asked Sara Jane, finally nudging her way through.

"Hello, Miss," said Drax. "You're one of the humans, right? The Doctor and me went to school together. Class of '92, ain't that right? Back then, we used to call him Theta Sigma, before he got his doctorate, you know."

"Theta Sigma?" chuckled Liz, who had also managed to reach them, along with most of the other companions. The Doctor gave her a menacing stare, so she did her best to stifle her laughter.

"Doctor, Romana," said a man in white with a golden sash around his neck, a coronet on his head, and a sceptor in his hand. "I wish to extend my congratulations."

"Ah, President Spandrell," said the Doctor, reaching out to shake his hand. "Thank you. And congratulations are in order for you as well on becoming Lord President. Romana made a great choice in her successor. Your inauguration was a marvelous event."

"Oh thank you," said Spandrell. "Though I wear this title with great honor, I don't think my receiving this position was as interesting as the way you received it. Article 17- that was very clever thinking, Doctor."

"Yes, well, it didn't matter how clever just as long as it worked," said the Doctor. "Needed to save my neck... and I had grown very accustomed to it."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Romana. "I didn't realize you knew each other." Since when does the Doctor associate himself with other Time Lords?

"Oh, yes," said the Doctor. "Once. It was a while before you and I met. Sometime between Sara Jane and Leela, if I recall correctly."

"This was back when I was meerly Castellan of the Chancellory Guard," said Spandrell.

"_Meerly_?" said the Doctor. "You were superb, if I had any indication."

"Why, thank you, Doctor," he said. "Oh, and sorry about the whole torturing thing."

"Quite alright," said the Doctor.

"Torture?" gasped Romana. Why wasn't any of this in his records? Surely, Gallifrey is always exact in recording every detail of significant events. And there's rarely been a case of torture within the past five millenia, and had started to wane in practice since the period of the Dark Times ended.

"I'll explain later," said the Doctor to Romana.

"Will you, Doctor?" said a female voice. The Doctor turned around and came face to face with a short, fierce-eyed woman.

"Flavia," said the Doctor, his voice turning to nectar. "How good to see you."

"Really?" said Flavia. "Because if I recall, there was one time where you couldn't get away from me quickly enough."

"You didn't need me around," said the Doctor. "You handled the situation marvelously."

"Doing _your_ job?"

"I didn't tell you to give me the title," said the Doctor, defensively. "And you seemed quite happy in taking it away again."

"Well, you obviously never wanted it," said Flavia. She knew that when she forced the title upon him, but protocol is protocol. "But you could have at least returned to tell us what happened so we could put the events in the records properly."

"It seemed more fitting that someone could just make it up," shrugged the Doctor. "Put a better spin on it. That's what Borusa would have wanted anyway."

"Wait?" said Turlough. "So no one knows what Borusa did to you but us? That doesn't seem fair."

"Who said anything about fair?" asked the Doctor.

"But he tried to kill you!"

"Someone's always trying to kill me," said the Doctor. He chuckled. "When I was younger, I always used to say he was out to get me; he finally proved me right."

"Yeah, you're right," said Jack, suddenly.

"I know," said the Doctor. "But mind telling me what I'm right about?"

"Someone _is_ always trying to kill you," said Jack. "How does one guy earn so many enemies?"

"Patience," he smiled.

The Doctor was surrounded by the woman he loved, his daughter, granddaughter, and all of his dearest friends. Nothing could feel greater, not even a visit to the Eye of Orion. Put simply, he was content, for the first time in a long time. He took Romana's hand and smiled at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled back. Nope, couldn't get any better than this. But suddenly, he was knocked from his happy thoughts as the entire room turned towards a white puff of smoke forming in the center of the Panopticon. It just wasn't fair, he thought... but who said anything about fair?

* * *

For those who don't know: Spandrell appeared in The Deadly Assassin. Flavia appeared in The Five Doctors. (Borusa appeared in both of those, The Invasion of Time, and Arc of Infinity.) Drax appeared in The Armageddon Factor. If you have not seen any of these stories, I suggest you go and watch them right now. Go now! Run!


	7. The Wedding Crasher

Disclaimer: The Doctor is not responsible for any property stolen, lost, or damaged by a companion while traveling in time and space.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

All eyes were turned towards the center of the Panopticon. As the white smoke began to clear, a humanoid figure could be seen. He was old, had a white beard, and wore a white robe. He stood grandly, in a way that commanded respect. The room was filled with murmurs, no one knowing how this unexpected visitor had managed to cross the transduction barrier undetected, or even who he was. Except one person. The Doctor grabbed Romana and quickly approached him.

The Doctor smiled largely and bowed slightly. "This is an unexpected honor."

"I see you're no longer contending my choice in your assistants," said the man dressed in white.

"You didn't..." started the Doctor, wide-eyed.

"No, of course not," said the man. He suddenly smiled. "Well, maybe I thought it would be a nice idea..."

"Well, then, it's appropriate that you're here."

"But that's not why I came," the man said.

"Oh?" asked the Doctor, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to warn you," he said, gravely.

"I'm sorry," said Romana. "Who are you?"

The Doctor turned to her. "Romana," he said. "Surely you remember the White Guardian." At the mention of this name, many Time Lords gasped- they had all known of the Guardians, but had never actually seen one before.

"Well, I would," said Romana. "If we had actually met. He appeared to me as the Lord President, remember? I didn't know he was the one to assign me to assist you." She turned to the White Guardian. "My apologies if I sounded rude; but what warning do you bring?"

"Just as I know of the event of your union," said the Guardian. "So too does the Black Guardian. And he still has not forgotten his vow to destroy you."

"What?" said the Doctor, mockingly. "You mean to disperse every particle of my being to the furthest reaches of eternity? So what?"

"Doctor," said Romana. "Please don't tell me he'll have to find us first. I swear, Doctor, if you reinstall that Randomiser, I'm not coming with you."

"No way," he said. "If I reinstall that Randomiser, then _I_ won't even come with. Like I said: worst idea I ever had."

"I think I said that, actually," said Romana.

"Well, I'm not one to squabble over the details," said the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Turlough, approaching him. "I remember how badly the Black Guardian wanted you dead. Don't you think it would be safer to take some precautions?"

"Precautions?" snorted the Doctor. "No offense, Turlough, but based upon my dealings with him in the past, I don't think I have much to worry about. I mean, he sent _you_ after me. And it's not like I didn't see it from a mile away."

"You knew the whole time?" asked a surprised Turlough.

"Of course!"

"Then why did you invite me along?" he asked.

"Well," said the Doctor. "I suppose I knew what it was like to be trapped on a third rate planet by your own people... having to take orders from the Brigadier."

"Third rate planet?" said Romana. "I thought you love Earth."

"Not when I can't choose to leave it," said the Doctor. "They actually blocked my understanding of dematerialization theory! So embarassing- The Master had a field day with that one."

"Well, why'd you tell him then?" asked Romana.

"I had to," said the Doctor.

"Doctor," interrupted the White Guardian.

"Yes, sir?"

"Whatever you decide," he said. "Decide it quickly. Good luck." He vanished.

The room was silent. Everyone stared at the Doctor. "Well," he said. "What's everyone just standing around here for? This is a party after all."

"But, Doctor-" started Romana.

"I told you," said the Doctor. "I'm not going to live in fear of the Black Guardian."

"Suit yourself, then," said Romana. "But if you get killed, I'll murder you."

"Fair enough," smiled the Doctor.


	8. The WidowMaker

Hi everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to add another chapter. Believe me when I say that I know where I want the story to head, but I just couldn't find the words to express it all. And then I was getting inspiration for other stories... But I've finally gotten this chapter down in a way that I find acceptable (at least for the moment), so here it is. I'm starting school again next week; I'd like to say that I'll have the story done before then, but that seems unlikely at the moment. Anyway... thank you all who have continued to follow this story, and I hope you like it...

Warning: Any grievances over the Doctor's results in attempting to save your life will have to be brought up with the Lawyer.

* * *

"Well..." said the Doctor.

"You're not seriously gonna stay here like a sitting duck, are you?" asked Jack, itching for some action.

"And what do you propose I do, Jack?" he asked. "It's not like regular weapons can defend us against the Black Guardian. And we have to wait for him to make the first move, anyway."

"And when will that be?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said the Doctor, honestly. "It could be ten minutes from now, or it could be ten millenia."

"Or it could be right now!" said a deep, bitter voice. Everyone turned. A man dressed in all black stood scowling.

"Hello," said the Doctor. "I'd like to say that this is a surprise, but it's not."

"I know," said the Black Guardian. "My goodly counterpart arrived here first to warn you. But that's no matter; you're dead either way."

"Oh am I?" said the Doctor, raising an eyebrow. Surely his demise couldn't come from this B-movie villain. How embarrassing would that be? He'd never live it down.

The Black Guardian lifted the dark scepter he held in his hand and pointed it towards his nemesis. "Prepare to be vaporized, Doctor."

The Doctor couldn't suppress his laughter, and his amusement burst out.

The Black Guardian lowered his scepter. "What's so funny?"

"Vaporized?" the Doctor breathed. "You're one of the most feared beings in the universe, filled with hate, plotting your revenge for centuries, and you can't come up with something a little more interesting than vaporization? "

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked. He had a reputation to uphold.

"I've already been vaporized," explained the Doctor. "Well, if the timing had been off by even a millisecond, I would have. By the Time Lords. They couldn't think of anything better to do with me. Nyssa was there; she could tell you all about it."

"I think I'll pass on that," said the Black Guardian. He paused for a moment in contemplation. "I suppose you're right. You deserve an agonizing death.... I could extract your past selves from you, tearing apart your very core?"

"Borusa did that. Although I do give you props; that was excruciatingly painful, as I recall."

"I could subject you to your worst fears?" the Black Guardian offered.

"The Master did that," said the Doctor. "He called it the Keller Machine."

"That was the Master?" gasped Jack. He remembered that case. He backed out of it after the Doctor became involved (time lines and all that); but at this moment, he couldn't recall the outcome. UNIT had taken control, and Dr. Keller's whereabouts were currently unknown. Well, that solves one mystery.

"Yup," said the Doctor, turning to Jack. "Really bad idea on his part. He eventually had a hard time controlling it. Made me destroy it for him. Come to think of it, he's always messing up and forcing me to clean up after him. You know, this one time-"

"Shut up," interrupted the Black Guardian. He wasn't appreciating that lack of attention, or lack of fear, on the Doctor's part.

"Sorry," said the Doctor, turning back around. "You were saying."

"You will pay, Doctor," he said. How would you like to be rapidly aged? That would be fun, seeing you wither away."

"Oohh..." said the Doctor.

The Guardian read his expression. "Don't tell me, you've been rapidly aged before?"

"On three separate occasions, actually."

"Why don't you summon some of his past incarnations here?" said Jo. "He might just kill himself for you. You should see the tall, fancy version in the same room as the short, scruffy looking one; they hated each other with a passion."

"Jo, you're not helping."

"Sorry, Doctor."

"I want to see you in agony before you die," said the Guardian, angrily. He was really getting impatient now.

"Oh, I'm sure," said the Doctor, nonchalantly. This made the Black Guardian even more upset. Come, he was the supreme master of all evil and chaos; surely he could think of at least one terrifying death. But then he suddenly flashed on an idea. The Doctor may take his own future lightly, but what of all his companions?

The Black Guardian smiled. "You seem very fond of your travel companions. It would be a shame if anything happened to them."

"Yes, it would," said the Doctor as calmly as possible. But it was too late; the Guardian saw the hint of terror in his eyes.

The Black Guardian suddenly grabbed Susan by the arm and pulled her close to his chest.

"Grandfather!" she screamed, struggling against her captor's grip.

"Let her go!" yelled the Doctor. Anyone but Susan....

"I will," said the Black Guardian. "But not here." He waved his scepter and both he and Susan vanished.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Doctor ran towards his TARDIS. Romana followed close behind. "No," said the Doctor, stopping mid-stride so that she almost bumped into him. "You stay here."

"I'm coming with you," said Romana. She wasn't about to be abandoned. She meant to spend the rest of eternity with him, no matter what the situation.

"Twice I thought I lost you," said the Doctor. "I don't want to lose you for real."

"Twice?" asked Romana. "The Time War, and...?"

"On Skaro. I found your grave. I thought they killed you. I started to dig up the mound with my bare hands, and then you just appeared out of nowhere like it was nothing."

"I remember," said Romana. It had been just after the Doctor had finished installing the Randomizer into the TARDIS. The first place they landed was Skaro... he really had bad luck, didn't he? "You started laughing and said, 'I thought you were dead.' And then went on your way like it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," said the Doctor. "I can't tell you what went through my mind at that time." He paused for a moment. "But I should have had more faith in you." He started to move again, but stopped a few paces later, still looking straight ahead. "Aren't you coming?"

Romana smiled and ran to his side. No time for dilly-dallying, after all; they had a Guardian to defeat.


	9. Standoff

Suddenly flash of inspiration, so here's the next chapter...

Disclaimer: Prolonged exposure to Doctor could result in the inability to keep track of time, headaches from complicated techno-babble, and loss of energy due to high frequency of running (latter-most has the exception of when traveling with the First Doctor, who hates running, climbing, and any sort of exertion).

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Why does he always do something like that right when things get interesting?" said Jack, outwardly annoyed.

"Do what?" asked Sarah Jane.

"Leave us behind," said Jack.

"Ever think he just didn't want to see us get hurt?" said Sarah Jane.

"If he had that attitude, he would never have invited us along to travel with him the first place," said Jack.

"Well, he never invited me," Ian piped in. "As much as I want to make sure the Doctor is safe, wherever he is, I don't mind staying out of trouble myself."

"He didn't invite you?" asked Victoria. She was a little worried; I mean, the Doctor was getting on in years, especially from when she last saw him. Perhaps he wasn't as on top of things as he used to be? But no, Victoria wanted to keep her mind off of that, so she decided to engage Ian in conversation.

"Not exactly," said Ian. "Barbara and I forced our way into the TARDIS." He chuckled softly. "We thought he had kidnapped Susan and was keeping her locked up in the police box. I still don't know why he just didn't tell us he was her grandfather in the first place; he said it wasn't our business."

"Well," said Victoria. "He invited me. After my father died."

"I'm sorry," said Ian.

"It's all right," she said, gazing off into the distance. "He sleeps in my mind..."

"Pardon?" asked Ian.

She looked up at him. "Oh, nothing. Just something the Doctor said to me once."

"Oh."

"I don't know why everyone's so worried," said the Brigadier. "He's always running off like this. At least Romana had the sense to follow him."

"Romana does have a lot of sense," said Leela. "She is good for the Doctor. I have seen them together. She will help him."

"That's good to hear," said the Brigadier.

"But that does not mean I would not like to be beside him with a handful of janis thorns," she added. The Brigadier raised his brow in askance, but after all these years, he knew better than to comment.

-

The Doctor and Romana entered the TARDIS. As the Doctor suspected, the coordinates were already set. He pulled at levers and pushed some buttons, and the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

"Doctor," asked Romana. "Where are we going?"

"The coordinates will place us somewhere on the planet Dunibis in the Lycome Galaxy."

"But that's a practical wasteland," said Romana.

"I know," said the Doctor. "The perfect place for an ultimate battle, wouldn't you say?"

They landed on a rocky terrain. Gray, lifeless hills surrounded them. Mud splashed up their legs with each step. Wind blew their robes close to their bodies.

"Doctor..." began Romana, but she stopped suddenly.

On the hill above them stood the Black Guardian, holding Susan by his side. His eyes were cold and dark, staring down at his enemy. "Doctor," he said.

"Let her go," said the Doctor, forcefully.

"Not just yet," he answered, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Grandfather..." cried Susan.

"She's very pretty, isn't she?" said the Black Guardian. "And still quite young, considering your species' life range."

"Just let her go," the Doctor pleaded. Romana held on to his arm, acknowledging her support . "It's me you want."

"But you don't understand," said the Black Guardian. "You took away something that I desired greatly, and now I'll return the favor. Do you love her very much, Doctor?"

"Yes," whispered the Doctor, hardly audible. His voice had left him due to his panic. If something ever happened to Susan, too... No, he couldn't let himself think of it. He needed Susan to live; she was the only piece remaining of everything he had lost. She had saved him from a fate that would have otherwise left him broken and alone. He could never let anything happen to her again, not after all they had already lived through.

"It's a pity, then," said the Black Guardian. His grip tightened and Susan cried out from the pain.

"Susan!" shouted the Doctor helplessly.

And then something surprising happened. Susan slammed down her heel on the Black Guardian's foot and jabbed into his stomach. Her captor loosened his grip at the shock, and Susan ran without thinking to her grandfather and Romana. Once in reach, the Doctor grabbed her hand and the three ran straight to the TARDIS, where the Doctor immediately put up the shields. He ran around the control console, working fast.

"Doctor," said Romana, as he stepped around her. "What do we do now?"

"I have an idea," was all he said.

* * *

A/N: Well, I wonder what the Doctor has in store for the Black Guardian, hm? And anyone else glad that Susan has finally been able to put her feet to good use?


	10. Final Showdown

Notice: K-9 is programmed to say "Master." This does not mean that the Master is in the vicinity, nor is he secretly the Doctor in disguise.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The TARDIS rematerialized back in the Panopticon. The Doctor ran out, not wanting to waste any time.

"Doctor-" started Leela, but he zoomed right past her, ignoring her. He had only one thing on his mind.

He spotted President Spandrell and said, "Can I borrow your Sash and Rod?"

"But..." said Spandrell, highly confused. "These are the ancient relics of Rassilon. Only the Lord President can wear them."

"I know," said the Doctor, hurriedly. "But perhaps we can make an exception just this once? And it's not like I've never worn them before. It's very important, and we have no time to lose."

Spandrell sighed. "Very well." He removed the relics he was wearing to signify his stature and handed them to the Doctor. He put on the sash and ran to the center of the room, slotting the rod in the control structure he remembered from his battle against the Master centuries ago.

"Doctor," asked Romana. "What are you doing? Those are just ancient artifacts left over from the days of Rassilon; they bear no significance except for their symbolism."

"You'd be surprised," answered the Doctor. "Just watch."

The Black Guardian appeared again in the Panopticon. He had fury in his eyes. "Doctor, you cannot escape! No matter where you run!"

"Aha!" said the Doctor. "But you underestimate me." Just then, the circular stadium in the middle of the Panopticon tilted up and a hidden panel opened, revealing a blinding light. A long, black, hexagonal obelisk raised itself from underneath the floor.

"The Eye of Harmony!" gasped the Black Guardian.

"Correct," said the Doctor. He ran to the obelisk and twisted a red lever that was attached to it. The ground began to shake.

"Doctor," shouted Spandrell. "You'll destroy us all! You of all people know what this can do."

"Not if I can wield it properly," he said, pulling at another lever. The building's structure was beginning to collapse around them.

The Black Guardian yelled in agony, clutching his head. "Stop!"

"Don't like that, do you?" said the Doctor.

"What is it, Grandfather?" asked Susan. "What's happening?"

"The Eye of Harmony," said the Doctor. "The nucleus of a black hole, contained and balanced hidden at the foundation of the Panopticon by Rassilon's own engineering. It's power is so great that not even a Guardian is immune."

"But you'll kill us in the process," said Spandrell.

"But not only did Rassilon build the Eye's encasement, but he also designed a key to control its power," said the Doctor. "We all know it; it's real meaning hidden by time."

The Black Guardian was still writhing in pain. "You'll pay, Doctor. Whatever you do, you cannot defeat me!"

"Oh really now?" said the Doctor. "'I swear to protect the Ancient Law of Gallifrey with all my might and main and to the end of my days I will with justice and with honor temper my actions and my thoughts..."

The Black Guardian's body started to contort and wither as the Doctor spoke.

"...Towards peace and tranquility, order and calm, right and good."

The Black Guardian could not stand it any more. With one last scream, he vanished. With his foe gone, the Doctor stopped his speech. The building around him was in danger of crushing its occupants; the very core of Gallifrey was strained.

"Doctor," said Romana. "You need to stop the power flow now." He ran quickly around the Eye of Harmony and pulled back the levers to their rightful positions with a sudden thrust. The impact from cutting off the power sent everyone from their feet.

It took a few moments for everyone to regain their composure. A few bruises were in order, but no serious damage to anyone living. Until Romana noticed the Doctor lying motionless on the ground.

"Doctor," she screamed, running to his side. She checked his pulses. "His hearts are rapid, but still beating." His eyes flickered open, and Romana hugged him with joy.

"You took quite a beating in there," said Spandrell.

"You should have seen the other fellow," said the Doctor, smiling. He stood to his feet and removed the Sash. "If it weren't for this thing, I might not have made it. It might have gotten damaged again, though. Sorry about that."

"Quite all right, Doctor," said Spandrell, putting the Sash back on.

"Is he really gone, Doctor?" asked Romana.

"Well, for now, anyway. Like the White Guardian has explained before, he will exist as long as the other does."

Romana looked into the Doctor's eyes. She knew that no matter what danger they met in the future, she would always stand by his side. "You've ruined your robe."

"Huh?" asked the Doctor.

"Your robe," said Romana. "It's all tattered and muddy. I can't take you anywhere!"

"Well," said the Doctor. "So is yours. I told you they would get in the way if we wanted to make a quick getaway."

"Doctor..." started Romana. But the sentence went unfinished as she decided that she just had to accept him for who he was; after all, that's the man she fell in love with.

* * *

A/N: The Doctor's previous experience with the Eye of Harmony can be witnessed in "The Deadly Assassin." The beginning of his speech is from "Shada" (Even unfinished, it's still one of the best).


	11. Until We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Not all police call boxes can travel through time and space. If you enter one and feel as though you can do so, consult the Doctor immediately.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Oh, I've almost forgotten," said the Doctor. He ran back to his TARDIS and reappeared a few moments later holding a book in his hand. "This belongs in the Panopticon Archives."

"_Almost_ forgotten?" exclaimed Romana. "Doctor, you were supposed to return that book ages ago."

"Well, I'm doing it now, aren't I?" he said, handing it over to the Lord President.

"The Most Worshipful and Ancient Law of Gallifrey?" said President Spandrell. "Doctor, you didn't steal this, I hope?"

"Me?" said the Doctor. "Rubbish. Why would I steal one of the relics? But the person who did asked me to return it for him, so here it is."

"Well, thank you, Doctor," said Spandrell, unsure of what else to say.

"We best be off," said the Doctor, turning towards Romana.

"Funny how you ended up saving us all again," said Spandrell. "You're a great hero."

"Oh, I'm no hero."

"Well, Doctor," said Spandrell, with a slight smirk. "'If heroes don't exist, it is necessary to invent them. Good for public morale.'"

"Yes," said the Doctor. "But he also said that my part in all that was best forgotten. And the Time Lords viewing me as a hero has never quite caught on; they might even blame me for everything instead."

"Well," said Flavia. "None of this would have happened if you hadn't shown up in the first place."

"What did I say...?" he said to Spandrell. "Goodbye, Spandrell. Take care."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

The Doctor grabbed Romana's hand and led her towards the TARDIS. He made one final glance towards the crowd and waved before shutting the door behind him and dematerializing.

"What about us?" said the Brigadier. "He just left us here."

"That's nothing," said Vicki. "Once he left me stranded in a creepy, old building infested with Daleks who were on a mission to exterminate us."

"Somehow," said the Brigadier. "I don't doubt that. Still, wonderful chap."

"Come on, everybody," said Jenny. "I'll take you all back home." And just maybe afterward she wouldn't return back to Gallifrey quite so soon...

–

"So," said Romana once they were back in the TARDIS. "Where are we going?"

"Going?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor," she said, sternly. "You have absolutely no sense of responsibility whatsoever. You're capricious, arrogant, self-opinionated, irrational, and you don't even know where we're going."

"Well, nobody's perfect!" he smiled.

"Doctor..." she sighed.

The Doctor moved to the console and startled fiddling with the controls. "That reminds me. Did I ever tell you about the time I met the Terrible Zodin..."

* * *

A/N: That's all folks. Thanks to anyone who read the whole way through, and especially to those who have commented. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
